


you fit me perfectly like a puzzle piece

by pastelinings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional tags will be added eventually, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Romance, im not good at tagging im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: an abo!soonhoon au filled with moments peeking into the alpha!soonyoung and omega!jihoon dynamic





	1. Oh my! Pretty you!

**Author's Note:**

> !!! an omegaverse/abo soonhoon au requested by @virusedbydk
> 
> it's my first time writing for this verse so i hope it turned out alright. i feel like i'll add to it as the days go by because one cannot get enough of abo!soonhoon.
> 
> i hope you enjoy! and thank you always for the support and love!
> 
> p.s. the titles of the chapters are based on the songs that i listed to while writing them

 

“Soonyoung, will you quit it—“ Jihoon grumbles, unable to focus on the video game that he was currently playing because of a certain _someone_ shoving their nose into the crook of his neck. Jihoon is gripping onto the remote controller, his brows furrowed and tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth while the other inhabitant in the room scoots closer to him, strong arms wrapping around Jihoon’s waist.

“But Ji! You smell so nice. Like flowers, or baby powder! Sometimes even freshly baked cookies. Yum yum.” Soonyoung chirps and grins, nuzzling the soft skin of his boyfriend’s neck with his nose and adding a little nip to the skin with his teeth, making Jihoon jolt in surprise, accidentally crashing the virtual car on the screen into some tree.

“God dammit, Kwon! Look at what you’ve done! Now the police are catching up to me—“ Jihoon screeches, the virtual car getting stuck in a bush once it goes into reverse. “And would you please stop comparing my smell to store items and food?”

“It’s because you’ve been ignoring your alpha, that’s why! That’s why they’re gonna catch up to you.” Soonyoung mumbles with a huff. “Serves you right. Paying attention to that game instead of me.” He trails off.

Soonyoung’s plump lips have pursed into a pout as he smooshes his face behind Jihoon’s shoulders. “And what’s wrong with the stuff I compared you to? They all smell nice, you should be thankful.” Soonyoung adds, his voice muffled against Jihoon’s hoodie (it actually belongs to Soonyoung but Jihoon wears it so much that he insists it’s his already).

Jihoon can feel Soonyoung’s grip tighten around his smaller body, and the omega doesn’t stop himself from smiling in amusement.

Soonyoung was a _very_ clingy alpha, and though it seemed that Jihoon was often annoyed by this, truth be told it was only just a façade. Deep down, Jihoon actually found it cute and endearing to see Soonyoung all whiny.

Jihoon playfully rolls his eyes and exits his game, finally deciding to give in to Soonyoung after having heard his complaints. He shifts his position in Soonyoung’s arms, the taller boy’s head perking up as his boyfriend turns around to face him before the smaller boy settles himself on his lap. Soonyoung’s billion-dollar smile (with matching 10:10 eyes) instantly appears, bright and perfect. Jihoon shakes his head and looks at him fondly before flailing his arms when Soonyoung tackles him onto the bed.

“Oof!”

Soonyoung is chuckling, peppering butterfly kisses all over Jihoon’s face before going back to his previous action of neck nuzzling, sniffing Jihoon for good measure. Jihoon on the other hand is hissing like a cat, squirming and trying to fight the weight on top of him but eventually lays motionless in defeat as Soonyoung continues scenting him.

“You're such a baby.” Jihoon mutters with a fond smile, carefully threading his fingers through Soonyoung’s silver locks, the alpha letting out a low hum before pushing himself up on his elbows to lightly rub the tip of his nose against Jihoon’s.

“Mhm, but you’re _my_ baby so I believe I’m the winner here.”

 

 


	2. Who's enigmatic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because we all love a possessive soonyoung. the previous chapter kind of gave a hint at how clingy he can be, but now we look at the more...aggressive side of his possessiveness hhhh HHHH
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

 

Strobe lights of technicolor flash left and right in the club, energy radiating off the numerous sweaty bodies on the dance floor.

Soonyoung is in his element, jumping up and down to the lively beat while clearly having a fantastic time with Seungkwan and Seokmin, who are doing jazz hands while jerking their necks in a chicken-like fashion. Their remaining group of friends have also begun dancing, joining the rest of the crowd and letting loose—well, except for Jihoon, that is.

Jihoon leans against the countertop of the bar, sitting on a stool while coolly sipping on his tequila. He catches Soonyoung’s gaze across the room, the older male’s eyes full of an exciting spark as he beckons Jihoon towards him with his forefinger. Jihoon shakes his head and lifts a hand, the non-verbal gesture meaning, “ _I’ll pass._ ” or “ _No, thanks_.” Soonyoung obviously pouts at this, looking dejected before wiggling his eyebrows playfully and pretending to catch Jihoon with an invisible lasso. He scrunches his face and “pulls” the blonde with all his might, only to have Jihoon cut the rope with his “invisible scissor”.

Jihoon is about to tease Soonyoung further when a scent of not one but three alphas overwhelm him.

“What’s an omega like you doing all alone in a place like this, hm?” One of them asks him from behind, his voice laced with a hint of flirtatiousness. His companions chuckle and whistle while scanning Jihoon’s face and figure up and down.

Jihoon grips onto his glass in annoyance, his eye twitching as he turns around on his stool to face the three men with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not alone.”

“Sure you aren’t. What about we keep you company then, gorgeous?”

Jihoon scoffs at them, tightening the grip on his glass to the point of it nearly breaking.  

To those who didn’t know Jihoon, he would’ve looked like a cute stereotypical omega at first glance, helpless and small, soft and easily persuaded. But all were very much mistaken. Jihoon was feisty, headstrong and could stand up for himself in any situation. He would never allow anyone to trample over him or mess with him. He’d have to kill you first.

“Yeah, pretty baby. Besides, that ass of yours deserves attention, which we could definitely give.” The other male adds.

“That _ass_ already has all the attention it needs, _fucker_.”

Jihoon doesn’t need to turn his head to figure out who it is. He already _knows_ , just from the aroma and tone of voice.

Jihoon takes a sharp intake of breath, inhaling Soonyoung’s strong and musky scent which has easily overpowered those of the men surrounding him.

Soonyoung has a dangerous glint in his eyes, and is absolutely livid while stepping next to Jihoon. The taller male looks _feral,_ standing up straight and exuding his power as he moves forward, backing the men away by his mere aura alone. Jihoon swallows thickly and bites his lower lip. This side of Soonyoung was one that no one would expect, considering how happy, funny and sweet he would usually be. It’s this side however, that showed just how much of an alpha Kwon Soonyoung actually was.

“Take one more look at _my_ omega and I’ll rip your eyes out.” He snarls, gripping the tallest of the three by the shirt.  “Talk to him again? And I’ll add your throats into the mix.”

Jihoon stands up quickly, knowing fully well that he needs to intervene before the situation gets worse. As much as he feels proud and delighted witnessing Soonyoung kick ass (and standing up for him, but you didn’t hear that from Jihoon), it was an obligatory rule for him and for any of their friends to stop Soonyoung when circumstances like _this_ occurred. It was always one hell of a mess when Soonyoung lost control.

“You and what army, punk?”

It all happens in a split second that Jihoon isn’t fast enough to respond.

There’s the sound of glass shattering, a body being thrown over a table, and people rushing out of the club.

The male who had talked back towards Soonyoung (who he assumes is their leader of some sort) has cuts on different areas of his body from the shards of glass scattered around him. Soonyoung is growling, having pinned the other on a table with a vice like grip after easily flipping him over.

“I don’t need an army.” Soonyoung growls lowly.

The grip Soonyoung has on the other loosens when he feels Jihoon’s hand on his shoulder, the omega’s touch easing him significantly. At the sight of Soonyoung relaxing, the companions hurriedly take their leader by the shoulders and swiftly leave the building in fear.

Soonyoung turns to Jihoon and immediately wraps a possessive arm around his slim waist, the taller boy burying his nose into Jihoon’s hair and into the crook of his neck. Soonyoung is practically draping himself over Jihoon, making sure that by scent alone, everyone knew Jihoon was _his._

“What the hell happened?!” Seungcheol shouts urgently, his expression worried as he runs up to Jihoon and Soonyoung, feeling protective over his fellow alpha and friend. The rest of the group gather, but most of them keep a distance from Soonyoung, knowing how riled up the boy was and how possessive he could be of Jihoon.

“Some assholes just tried hitting on Ji.” Soonyoung growls, not caring about the presence of others around him as he sinks his teeth into Jihoon’s neck, the smaller boy gasping and gripping onto Soonyoung’s bicep before rubbing his palm up and down to soothe him.

“And where are they now?” Seungcheol asks further.

“Gone.” Soonyoung answers curtly while Jihoon rubs circles along Soonyoung’s back with his fingers, Jihoon’s brows furrowed as he gauges Soonyoung’s aura.

“Are you guys alright?”

“We’re fine, Cheol.” Jihoon is calm with his reply, giving Seungcheol a nod to try and reassure him.

“Are you sur—“

“He said we’re _fine_.” Soonyoung growls out lowly, putting Jihoon behind him and standing at full height against Seungcheol, who apparently has moved closer towards them to check on their physical states.

Oh no.

Jihoon tries to interject, “Soonyou—“

“Soonyoung.” Seungcheol warns, beating Jihoon with an authoritative and firm tone. Jeonghan, the only other alpha besides Soonyoung able to handle Seungcheol, pulls him back, giving him a light squeeze on the shoulder to catch his attention.

The omegas in the group (except Jihoon) have cowered slightly at the change in atmosphere, Jisoo swiftly putting himself between Soonyoung and Seungcheol to settle things properly.

“Alright, guys. We’ve had a long day. What matters is that no one got hurt, so let’s all go home and rest.” The beta says, his voice soothing and calm but with no hint of submissiveness.

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung mutters towards Seungcheol, his eyes downcast as he pulls Jihoon close to him while the blonde rubs his palm along his back comfortingly.

“It’s fine, Soonyoung. It’s only natural.” Seungcheol says before giving him a small smile. “I’d act the same way if it had something to do with Jeonghan.”

“Oh shut up.” Jeonghan comments, rolling his eyes and gesturing for everyone to leave the club together, but not before apologizing to the poor bartender who had to witness the entire scene, as if it came straight out of an action film.

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon trail after their friends, Soonyoung removing his leather jacket and wrapping it around his boyfriend’s shoulders, a pleased smile appearing on Jihoon’s pink lips.

Another thing Jihoon wouldn’t admit (but had a feeling his alpha knew) was how much he liked it when Soonyoung was possessive. Jihoon purrs and leans into Soonyoung’s touch, the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth twitching up in a smirk as his hand moves lower to squeeze Jihoon from behind, earning him a satisfied moan from his omega.

Jihoon _belonged_ to Soonyoung and he wanted to make that damn clear.

 


End file.
